The objective of the study is to establish the utility of breath CO measurements performed by the Natus CO-Stat End Tidal breath analyzer to identify neonates who are at low or high risk of developing hyperbilirubinemia, defined as serum total bilirubin(STB) > 95th percentile, in neonates during the first 168 hours of life.